<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jewel Tones by Justawriter68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420933">Jewel Tones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68'>Justawriter68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Budding Love, Court Dancers, Crushes, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Jewels, M/M, Strangers to Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only Apprentice of the most renowned Jeweler in the whole kingdom, Kyungsoo is pretty confident in his abilities to craft. </p>
<p>But his first major challenge comes in the form of being tasked with making a piece for Kim Jongin, the most beloved court dancer in the kingdom. </p>
<p>And one that he may, or may not have a tiny crush on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kaifectionery Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jewel Tones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p>
<p>I just wanted to say that this was my prompt for my first Kaifectionary round, and would like to congratulate the mods on a fantastic round and thank them as well. And thank you to the prompter for a wonderful prompt, writing this was definitely a bit indulgent for me! But who wouldn't pass up the chance to write Jongin and the EXOs in pretty things? </p>
<p>Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Opulence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something that Kyungsoo should be used to by now, from the way that everything around him was quality, down to the wood making up some of the pillars of the room, down to the very weavings in the various tapestries and drapes hanging along the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps where it was most prominent was in the main centerpiece of the royal palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was its dancers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of them a jewel in their own right, greeted with the applause this latest performance so rightfully deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bow just as graceful as the performance being done, the light airy fabric fluttering with the movement as Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun finish his greeting with a bright smile, just as bright as the metal bracelets, pearls, and diamonds did against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell that each performer did enjoy every moment that they were up here, although some would reason that they were just being used for their talents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps that was true, but Kyungsoo liked to think they did honestly enjoy it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He claps and he can feel the moment that the air shifts in excitement, the last dancer making his way to where his comrade had just been standing a moment earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although there was no doubt that all of the dancers of the Luxian court were precious, there was no doubt that Jongin was the favorite and the most adored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man standing in the center needed no introduction, today the dancer was dressed in a rich blue cloth as flowy and sheer as Baekhyun's had been. His jewelry accented in shades of silver, golden topaz and sapphires. The look extended up to his makeup, eyes intensified with the bold line of kohl, a blue as rich as his garment on his lids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The colors are stark and emboldened against sun-kissed skin, as if they were paints that had been mixed and then painted on him on the spot just before he went on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn't a rush of breath until the man started moving, each movement unencumbered with how weighty the jewelry looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His master's work no doubt, Kyungsoo remembered helping set the stones down for the piece a month ago, making sure that it wouldn't be heavy while still managing to look every part expensive as it actually was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the times Kyungsoo had had the honor of seeing Jongin dance, he didn't think that he had ever felt this apprehensive since the first time he had seen the other dance when he had only just begun his apprenticeship with the renowned jewel maker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the time it was big news because the older jewel maker had never showed any hint of wanting to take an apprentice, and then all of a sudden there he was, his only protégé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came with its challenges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this one might be his most difficult one yet, his master had given him the most daunting request of making a piece that was going to be gifted to the gifted dancer in a couple of weeks for his birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo knew that any displeasure caused on his part if he didn't get it right would not only embarrass him, but as well as tarnish the work of his master as well as his reputation as a teacher and as a craftsman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears when the older jewelry maker first told him the request, and that he was going to be doing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But besides the stress and looming sense of possible defeat, at least it was more of an excuse to actually watch the dancer, rather than pretend that he hadn't been openly looking at the male. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than likely in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But so far, there was nothing that had come to mind that would be good enough for Jongin, any sketch he would draft up was immediately discarded, never to see the light of day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly he was at the end of his rope, and at his last resort idea on how to get rid of the artistic block. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>actually talking to the dancer and finding out a bit more to help his mind actually conceptualize the idea, it was at this time he honestly more so revered his masters ability to just see and create the perfect piece for each dancer in any tone that they could possibly have wished for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But again and again, the older man had reminded his protege that this was the reason he had selected him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he thought differently in his process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dance was ending and at the same time his thoughts from running as he returned his attention to the present there. The last grace filled movement ending with Jongin on the floor, eyes closed and almost a distant yet intense expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the applause finally died down and a smile brightly crossed Jongin's face as he bowed to the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo wasn't so sure how he was going to be able to handle such intensity up close. As the noise around the dancing space settled down, looking at it he didn’t know how he was going to survive this interaction, but he was wishing for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only hope that he didn’t openly embarrass himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning of his meeting with Jongin was something that he hadn’t expected to come all this quickly, their The week or so he had spent seemingly preparing for this meeting flew by, his teacher only giving him one piece of advice and that was to be himself, and be respectful and he should be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But over all the pressure was not for him to be late as he was the top jeweler in the kingdoms only apprentice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going to the palace wasn't new for him, being as he came with his teacher whenever he crafted something new for one of the dancers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had never been farther than just outside of the section where the court dancers live, just incase the old man needed some help with one of the pieces. Even though that was more than unlikely. Kyungsoo just thinks that he wanted to get him used to the palace so he wouldn't be so star struck the first time that he was sent on his first solo consult, like now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he doubts that he would be able to think past the nerves bubbling in his stomach, especially after he was passed through the gates by the guards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spends the time walking to the dancer's residence making sure that he actually had all of the items he needed for the consult, and whatever else he needed not to make too much of a fool of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Be professional, and not like some starstruck fool.' Kyungsoo reminds himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going into the area, he didn't know what to expect, he could see that it looked like most of the palace, rock-sided pathways in contrast to the wood, the banner of the kingdom hanging all around most of the rafters and the walkways, overall it was pretty much a peaceful and atmospheric feeling, sunlight being able to filter in through the open walkways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continues heading forward towards where he could hear most of the increasing talking, as well as where he had been directed by the few servants he had stopped to ask and make sure he was walking in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon he comes up in a courtyard area, the smell of food lightly in the air, he immediately recognizes one of the faces standing around the area as he enters with a bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” He greets, giving everyone in attendance a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re here already!” Junmyeon gives him a soft and polite smile, he had seen the man perform once before, usually on the same night that Minseok did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw that although the elder was dressed down, not in the usual glory of his performance outfits, that there was still quite a bit of money that was put into the robe that the man was wearing now, dyed a rich deep blue, with shimmering gossamer as an under layer, so it shimmers in the light streaming into the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Jongin?”  Junmyeon asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s still in his room.” Another voice remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon lets out a little sigh, giving Kyungsoo an apologetic smile. “Someone go wake him, and actually make sure that he gets out of the bed this time.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got him.” He sees Minseok push himself up from his sitting position, adjusting his robes, a light blue in contrast as he straightens them out and disappears down another corridor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Kyungsoo on the other hand was greeted by the others in the room, leading him to the small table that had been set up with snacks, and various other fruits and colorful snacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thanks them with a soft smile, setting his bag aside, and feeling a little scrutinized under the stares of the other dancers sitting around him, he takes a sip of his drink to alleviate some of his nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, You’re the crafter's apprentice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun, the man looking at him curiously, his hair styled messily into a ponytail as he leans forward on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kyungsoo confirms. “And your performance the other night was fantastic…” He offers a genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man gives him a bright smile back, eyes twinkling gleefully. “Thank you… you’re a lot more talkative than I expected.” The dancer pops a piece of fruit into this mouth. “I was expecting you to be as serious as your teacher.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo only offers another smile in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As the others come around to sit, Junmyeon once again offers an apologetic smile as he takes a seat across from Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, again... he was supposed to be up by now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo. "Not at all, I was actually a little early." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nods again, turning to scold one of the others that were sitting at the table trying to stuff more than one thing into his mouth at one time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight made him relax a little, He hadn't known what to expect from the group of court dancers, but there was some part of him that was just relieved to see that they behaved somewhat like a normal family or siblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's in the bag?" He hears another voice from beside him ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo turns his attention towards the voice, to see a rather serious looking man looking at him and then the bag, although he could see the curiosity sparkling in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recognizes the other as Sehun, their youngest, and newest member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, just a note pad and some samples of metal and other gemstones to make sure that I can make the piece correctly." Kyungsoo responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it take a long time? I know we only ever see the end result..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It can, depending on how large and intricate the piece is." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun nods, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "I see... then I look forward to when I eventually get mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hunnie, that is a long time away, so I wouldn't hold your breath too long." another remarks, this man having his mouth quirked up quite mischievously, but his tone still playful in nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun glowers. "Dae-hyung!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man merely pats his back, and fills the younger's plate with some food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, well, sleepy head... you've finally decided to join us." Baekhyun remarks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looks up and sees that Minseok has returned with Jongin in tow, more or less awake, the dancer brushing his hair back into some semblance of neatness before he’s plopping himself down on a cushion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It in no way took away from his looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin-ah, greet our guest.” Minseok reminds him, as he takes a seat beside the esteemed dancer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin rubs his eyes, then turning a little wide as he registers the words it seems, eyes turning wide as a soft blush covers his face as he looks away. “Hello… sorry you had to wait.” He bows a little with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This action causes a few chuckles to be spread across the table, as if they knew something that Kyungsoo didn’t, and those reactions only seem to make the  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bows back with a tiny smile, surprised by the behavior of the usually confident dancer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We told you that you needed to be up early, Jonginnie… I know we had a late night last night.” Junmyeon’s expression is scolding but his tone is still gentle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Hyung…” Jongin pops a piece of fruit into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table shifts into relative silence before they’re all looking at Kyungsoo again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were made aware of your arrival, Kyungsoo-ssi… but we weren’t told why.” Minseok says before he takes a sip of tea from his cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sits down his own drink that Sehun had kindly poured for him just a moment before, the small jade cup still steaming in the morning air, dispelling some of the chill from his body. His immediate thought that his work for Jongin was supposed to be a surprise for his birthday, and him with the monumental task of making sure it was one of the greatest things that he had ever had the privilege of wearing.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well... my teacher thought it would be beneficial for me to begin building a relationship with you all, since I'll begin more than likely servicing designs for you all more now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok's face lights up, a small smile at that. "I see then... Well, ask a way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo spends the next what feels like a blink of an eye, learning about the other dancers of the court, genuinely interested in the things that they had to tell him, from the way that each had a certain color, or gem was their favorite, to performances, both favored and least desired alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then finally the time came to ask Jongin questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Jongin-ssi... I'll ask, do you have a particular favorite outfit, performance, or jewelry you've worn?" Kyungsoo asks, shifting his notepad, and making sure that there was enough room on the note pad to make sure that he had information to make his piece more accurate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin stares at him for a moment, dark warm eyes seemingly absorbing every word that was being spilled from Kyungsoo's mouth. "Hmm, not particularly... I usually enjoy all of my performances, and I can't say I have a favorite outfit... they've all been great." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods. "I see, I could see how you would say that... all of your outfits are exquisite, and your dancing even better." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin blinks and then smiles. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy them... I would say that there is nothing better than the feeling that dancing is able to give you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo likes that line, a lot, and keeps it in mind even long after he's left still a smile on his lips from the interactions that he had with the other dancers. While the other information he gathered from the others would definitely be useful one day, he was more focused on Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one thing that he knew for certain, that whatever he created could not be too constraining in any way shape or form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piece essentially needed to become one with the talented dancer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did your meeting go, Soo-yah?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looks up from his desk, smiling at his teacher. "It went well... they were all very welcoming." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man pats him on the shoulder, with a gentle smile, his hands worn from the years of metal working and cutting the precious stones into the many number of pieces he had done over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo was convinced that the man could do certain procedures by himself, with his eyes closed even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, starting your plans out already?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll leave you to it then, and then we'll need to get started on the order for lady Lee." The older man mentions as he walks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods, turning back to his work table with the thoughts of getting an initial rough sketch down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As another week passed, between the time he had originally met with the dancers, he also found that the scrapped pile of his sketches of his designs kept getting infinitely larger instead of smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A block like this had never happened to him before and he was beginning to wonder if it was because of all of the pressure that he was just placing on himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you look so glum?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is slightly startled out of his disgruntled thoughts by the sound of Chanyeol's voice right next to him. His encounters with the palace servant had always been nice, despite his deep voice and almost stern looking face, Kyungsoo could honestly call him one of the most kind people he had ever met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a lot on my mind from some work I did today." Kyungsoo responds with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol offers him a kind smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're not the apprentice of a renown craftsman for nothing." He assures before going off again to do something that needs his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiles, turning his attention back to the stage where Minseok had just finished his own dance, white robes fluttering around him gracefully with his movements as he walks, diamonds catching the soft firelight as those watching gave him applause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt bad that he had been distracted during the performance, but as the applause slowly scattered and the sound of small talk began again, he sat up a little straighter this time, knowing what was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin always closed or was second to last, if someone like Minseok, Junmyeon, or Yixing was dancing during the same night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like the last few times he had been to view a performance in the name of getting some type of inspiration, when Jongin walked out onto the floor, today in a beautiful shade of rich purple accented by gold, the jewelry on his body complimenting each movement as the topaz caught every ray of light it seemed, and the golden chains shimmered and draped across his body, even his eyelids seemed to shimmer too. his eyes searched the crowd, until they locked eyes and Jongin smiled at him before the performance began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo wasn't trying to think too much of it, Jongin was just being friendly, that had to be it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like the first time he had seen Jongin perform he was mesmerized with the way the dancers body captured each movement of the music, as if he was the one producing it from his own being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like the last few times, it seems over all too soon, as Jongin greets the crowd with a bright smile, however this time instead of giving him another smile and then leaving. Jongin makes a gesture with his head slightly towards the doorway where he and the others usually disappeared after their dancing was done for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his initial doubts, he pushes himself up from his seat, and heads over to where Jongin had directed, confused at first before he feels a hand touch his shoulder, turning around to see Jongin smiling at him, a slight sheen of sweat still coating his skin, and the make up around his eyes a little smudged and running, giving the effect on his skin as if he had little stars sitting out on the high of his cheek bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving the already warm appearance of his skin an even warmer tone if that were even possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo clears his throat, looking away for a moment. "You wanted to talk to me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Jongin shuffle a bit. "Ah, yes... if you don't mind." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all, what is it?" Kyungsoo looks back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin looks a bit flushed, all the way to his ears, but Kyungsoo thinks it could just be the light and the fact that the man had just finished a performance. "Ah... d-did you like the performance?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods. "Of course, you were amazing as always." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nods. "I see... ah, well, hows that project of yours going? Did you find any inspiration? I'm assuming that's why you've been coming to see the performances? I mean unless you just enjoy them then that's okay too, of course." Jongin looks away, as if to make sure he wouldn't keep his rambling going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo laughs a little bit, finding it cute. "It's not going as well as I hoped, I've seemed to have hit a roadblock, so I have been coming here to look for inspiration. What better way than watching art in action, on top of being able to enjoy them?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good..." Jongin's brow furrows a little bit and his bottom lip slightly in a pout. "But what's giving you trouble? Maybe I can help?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is a little shocked. "Are you sure? I'm sure that you're tired after tonight, I don't want to keep you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin just waves a hand. "Not at all... we're actually done early or tonight once... Besides I know it helps when I talk out potential routine steps with someone, I know it isn't exactly the same thing but..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiles. "Okay then... Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then goes on to explain to Jongin his dilemma without revealing the fact this will be a gift for his birthday, explaining his frustrations and his need for it to be perfect since it was his first solo work, for someone important, only adding onto the pressure while they walked along a back path, stony, empty and silent besides the sounds of the night and their voices cutting over that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... its a gift, and your design. So it should come from the heart." Jongin stops walking. "You weren't giving any form of instruction, yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I wasn't." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then it should come directly from your heart, this is your dance, and your cadence..." Jongin smiles brightly. "And it should reflect what's true to you as an artist, especially if you don't know the person too well." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo blinked, it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, he suddenly had it and the answer had been in front of him this whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiles. "Thank you... this actually helped a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin looks immediately pleased. "Good... now you shouldn't stress out about it so much, I'm sure you'll do fine based on the work you've helped create." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods feeling the relief, of finally the idea budding in his mind, and when he leaves that night, a warm budding feeling in his chest, and feeling overall light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth on his hand from where Jongin's brushed upon him leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was going to be alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo knows he probably looked like a little bit of a madman as he locked himself away to work on his piece two weeks before it was going to be presented at Jongin's birthday celebration as a part of their usual court performances that went on during this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But birthdays were always an extra cause to celebrate, and this would be no exception maybe a little more just because of who it was being thrown for. From the first sketch down to the first prototype of strung together metal and jewels to make sure his design would work, he felt that he could actually be proud of the final product. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he stood waiting there was a slight knot in his stomach, and that he was very proud of what he had done, what if Jongin absolutely hated his gift? And in turn it would be announced it was made by him, what if it affected whatever connection that they had? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His teacher was in the crowd tonight too, mingling with some of his friends and other colleagues below, he had been pretty much dragged up by the group of dancers the moment that they could come and get him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest Kyungsoo was welcome for the warm welcome and distraction at least in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand claps on his shoulder. "You alright, Kyungsoo?" Minseok states with a calming smile.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y...Yeah? It's just all of the energy here has got me jittery I guess." He responds crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, none of us have seen it, but I'm sure he'll love whatever you've made." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could only nod, but from the moment he arrived with them, he knew that they had seen the gift arrive from him, and Sehun had even glowered about it, stating that he had wanted to be the first customer for Kyungsoo’s solo work with them. He laughed and gave the younger man a pat on his back, and then he said that it could be his second that he would make a solo for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could only emit a non-committal hum, especially as one of the court announcers calls attention to the crowd of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, if we could all have your attention!" The area goes into relative silence. "As you well know, the kingdom is known for many things... but perhaps closer to home and more relevant at the moment is the majesty and beauty of our court dancers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the crowd gives a slight cheer at that, before falling into silence once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tonight is a special occasion, as his majesty and the royal family have invited you to celebrate the birth of one of their most esteemed Kim Jongin!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo feels like his heart was going to crawl out of his chest with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His majesty bestowed the gift of a piece of Jewelry from the apprentice of the royal jeweler Park Youngmin, Do Kyungsoo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bows and smiles politely as he's acknowledged, his teacher doing the same with a smaller smile than his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, for an even more special treat, Jongin has prepared a dance as a thank you for everyone who attended tonight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thinks for a moment you could hear the exact moment, the air seemed to rush out of the area, even though it was a ridiculous thought because they were in an open air area, and at the same time Kyungsoo's heart broke and simultaneously filled up from the first moment appeared under the torchlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rubies and starlight, and even more than he could've ever imagined even when he had sketched it out on paper. The way the the almost web like chains of gold criss crossed Jongin's chest, dripping down and contouring down his body like it was molded there from the start, the finer details of the small warm amber colored topaz stones cut into stars imbedded into those cavities, and the hair piece dripped through his raven hair like gold rain, the at some intervals small ruby stones at the end glinting scarlet in the torchlights. This fact even extended to his hands in the form of delicate flowers wrapped around his hands, imbedded with topaz and rubies on both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin's makeup had also been done at that moment, in gold, it was in bold swipes across his eyelids, at the high points of his cheekbones, and his collarbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like sunlight, as if he were the deity itself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods... Kyungsoo, that is breathtaking." Minseok says from beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what he can register from the whispers it seems that most of the other people in the area might've shared the same sentiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he dared to look at his teacher there was nothing but a proud look in his eyes, and an affirmative nod sent his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo finally looks back down to Jongin, who is searching the crowd, until his intense kohl lined eyes lock with his, and in that moment, he could tell that the look they shared was the same time like the others, but at the same time something had shifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as they smiled, he wanted to know exactly what that was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the dance started with the first drum, Kyungsoo doesn't know if he was breathing normally the whole performance, he watched Jongin literally make the inanimate pieces of metal and precious stone into a living breathing form of his expression, and by the time he came to a stop, the motion of the sheer, gold, shimmer gossamer coming to a stop on his pants, floating delicately to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The area erupting into cheers, breaking the still of the moment, as the Jewels covering Jongin's body move and shine with his every breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as Jongin stared directly into Kyungsoo's eyes at the end for a long moment before he turns to acknowledge the crowd and the royal family again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo doesn't even need a prompt from the dancer later on in the night when they're finally able to meet up in the small area just before the small garden that Jongin had taken him the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You found your inspiration I see..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, the sparkle in his eyes as bright as the light reflected in the stones covering his body. "Yes... I have you to thank for that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin laughs, stopping just feet away from Kyungsoo. "Well, I must say you did a fantastic job." He gives a little spin, laughing lowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're pleased... Happy Birthday." Kyungsoo clears his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin smiles brightly then, taking another step forward. "And did you like the performance?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen..." Kyungsoo whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin leans forward in then, giving Kyungsoo a kiss on his cheek, interlacing their fingers with a warm grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo's cheeks warm at the touch of Jongin's lips against his skin, just barely brushing the corner of his lips, and he couldn't just blame it on the drinks he had as Jongin was looking the same as he pulled back. “Thank you for making me a part of your art... Will you join me tomorrow morning for breakfast?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo smiles then, picking up their entwined hands and kissing the back of Jongin's. "Absolutely… Wouldn’t miss it for the world." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more than willing to see how this attraction bloomed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>